


Something of the Wolf

by alabasterblaze



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Explination, F/M, Gen, s02e02 Tooth and Claw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 10:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alabasterblaze/pseuds/alabasterblaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose wonders what the Wolf meant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something of the Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is rubbish.

Rose peeked out from behind the TARDIS console. She and the Doctor were enjoying some tea after their encounter with Queen Victoria and the Werewolf. Something was preying on her mind, a little thing. But niggling and pained. Like when you’re trying think of stuff from when you are little and you can’t remember- Singing too, painful singing, but beautiful. It really hurt her mind. The TARDIS seemed to reaching into her and offering like a comforting hand almost.  
‘Doctor, the wolf- he said something to me.” She said, breathing.  
“What it say?” He inquired placing his cup on the etheric transistors. What would it have to say to Rose that mattered?  
“It said ‘The look inside your eyes! You’ve seen it too! The Wolf! There is something of the wolf about you! You burn like the Sun! But all I require is the Moon!’ As if we were the same!” She laughed a bit. Uneasy. The TARDIS hummed uneasy. As if they were on the same wavelength.  
The Doctor quirked an eyebrow and said “Well you were the Bad Wolf. She is still you though. The perfect integration ‘tween human and my TARDIS. Both of you hosted each other. My girls. My Rose and my TARDIS. Both to save stupid old me. Brilliant! Molto bene!”   
“What? Bad Wolf? Those words that haunted us?”   
“Yup! You made that path! You absorbed all the Time Vortex out of the TARDIS and walked out a new person. The TARDIS is left unchanged even though she and you are intertwined symbiotically. You still have residual aura around you. You glowed golden like a Goddess. The Bad Wolf killed all the Daleks and then saved me. The Vortex returned to her Matrix once again. And I died. But you are the wolf, you are the Bad Wolf.” That’s all. All he meant.”  
The TARDIS made a noise that rang of truth. They sealed that with a kiss.  
Two years later Rose whispered these words to Donna. One last trail- to lead the Doctor to her. To the Wolf. Through the most import woman ever.  
Fin.


End file.
